This invention relates generally to room air conditioners and, more particularly, to a grille structure for the indoor section of a room air conditioner.
A conventional room air conditioner comprises an outdoor section and an indoor section, with each having return air and air discharge openings. A grille structure is normally installed over each section to prevent the entry of foreign objects while allowing the free flow of air to and from the sections. The grille structure for the outdoor section is generally an integral part of the housing structure, whereas, to accommodate the easy access to the internal structure of the unit, the grille for the indoor section is normally secured to the chassis in such a manner as to allow for easy removal and replacement. The use of screws, clips, magnets, springs, and the like, is normally made for this purpose. These additional parts not only add cost to the system but also complicate and add time to the repair and/or maintenance procedures.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for mounting a grille to an air conditioning unit.
Another object of the present invention is the provision for a grille mounting structure that is simple in design, economical to manufacture and extremely functional in use.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.